1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to power converters, and more particularly, to power converters including zero-current detectors and methods of power conversion.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to environmental reasons, energy saving is particularly desirable. In mobile information processing devices such as a cellular phone and a personal digital assistant which use batteries, power saving is also desirable. Switch-mode power supplies such as step-down converters, boost converters, and buck-boost converters have been used in various electronic devices.